Leyendas de Belegost
by Grant Crose
Summary: En su deseo de dominar Arda y todo cuanto existe en ella, Morgoth acecha las tierras de los enanos con sus malignas criaturas. Nota: Este es un trabajo de mera ficción, cualquier concepto de lo sobrenatural descrito aquí no debe ser creído ni practicado en forma alguna. La violencia de cualquier tipo no es fomentada de forma alguna.


Leyendas de Belegost

Capítulo I: La misión de Ichár

Las Montañas Azules, testigos de innumerables batallas entre los enanos de antaño y las huestes de Morgoth, no solo en contra de sus orcos despiadados, sino también de las espadas de los Hombres de Oriente, cegados por la malicia de El Enemigo, motivada por la ambición de todas las tierras y corazones de Arda. Gabilgathol, conocida como Belegost en lengua élfica, poseía la ventaja del arma y el escudo, propiciada por manos trabajadoras en talleres altos y oscuros, iluminados solo por el fuego de los hornos y los rayos de sol que entraban por grietas escasas en las zonas altas del país montañoso. El cielo aún mostraba destellos de azul detrás de las nubes grises sobre los amplios senderos de la montaña, donde Ichár, hijo de Achár, se encontraba liderando un grupo de tres enanos que le seguían el paso montados sobre ponys de pelaje negro. Ichár tenía el cabello largo y ligeramente rizado, anaranjado como las hojas del otoño, al igual que su larga barba, que contrastaba con el oscuro de sus ropas invernales. Acostumbraba llevar puesta la capucha de su abrigo, aún cuando se encontrara bajo techo, a menos que atendiese eventos solemnes que se llegaran a celebrar, por esta cuestión algunos le decían "El Encapuchado de Belegost", fuesen enanos, orcos u hombres, un par de elfos conocían a su vez de este sobrenombre. Achár le había asegurado a su hijo que un grupo de orcos se había infiltrado en los rincones más ocultos de la cima de la ciudad enana, no deseaba siquiera averiguar sus intenciones, pues los planes de todo sirviente de Morgoth, malignos eran desde su origen.

La banda de enanos que Ichár comandaba entonaba a su orden cantos de batalla, anticipando un victorioso regreso del futuro peligro mientras cabalgaban sobre la estrecha orilla del área sur de la montaña, las pezuñas de los ponys llegaban a abandonar el grisáceo y pedregoso suelo ocasionalmente, moviéndose con abrupta angustia sobre el vacío, dejando caer algunos guijarros tras cada accidentado paso, ciertamente los cantos cesaron su enjundia al deberse procurar extremo cuidado en ese trayecto.

Al llegar a un camino más ameno, amplio entre dos muros de roca, sintieron un regocijo al encontrarse nuevamente en terreno plano y seguro. El alivio duró poco, los lejanos pero claros gruñidos amenazadores de las criaturas de Angband comenzaban a estremecer a los enanos, Ichár mantenía una mirada dura y valiente delante de sus compatriotas, pero el temor igualmente le llegaba, tanto que ya rosaba el mango de su espada con la mano semi empuñada, Akhéb, que en un críptico y antiguo dialecto enano significaba "Guarda."

El grupo siguió avanzando, mirando a sus alrededores con extrema cautela, todos blandiendo sus respectivas armas. Orduin, pariente de Ichár, quien era considerado por este como un hermano de sangre, era el único que no blandía una espada, sino que traía siempre consigo el martillo que usaba para forjar en las labores, argumentaba que al ser aquel martillo, Bréur, el padre de las armas de sus amigos, tenía más fuerza y poderío que aquellos trabajos que por su dureza habían nacido para vencer orcos y bestias. Pese a que por esta última cuestión a veces no lo llegaran a tomar en serio, era respetado entre la banda de Ichár, pues las decisiones más importantes muchas veces se reafirmaban tras escuchar su criterio. A diferencia de Ichár y muchos de los otros enanos, su cabellera era negruzca y su barba era aún más oscura, no ocultaban su rostro benévolo y firme, su abrigo era gris, y no tenía capucha como el de Ichár.

—Estamos ya muy lejos —dijo Féstur, el más joven de los cuatro, de barba y cabellera castañas, un poco más humildes que las de sus amigos, abrigado de marrón—. Esto podría ser una trampa, Ichár.

—Todo lo que Morgoth escupe lo es, Féstur. —Ichár seguía con la vista al frente, contemplando los costados de los interminables muros rocosos—. De los tramposos, él es el más grande de todos.

—Mas entiendo la angustia del joven —dijo Orduin—. Hace mucho que dejamos atrás las últimas antorchas.

—¿Temen acaso a esas bestias pestilentes? —preguntó Gaerí, el enano más intrépido de las Montañas Azules, ni en Nogrod ni en Belegost había existido alguien más impredecible, él llevaba un yelmo que había forjado como un pasatiempo en sus primeros días de labores, cuando era mucho más joven. Sobre el yelmo estaba forjada la figura de una mano empuñando un martillo, símbolo del trabajo arduo y pesado del pueblo enano—. ¿Qué son ellos ante el filo de nuestras hojas?

—Subestimas a los heraldos de Morgoth. —Ichár detuvo el andar de su pony, seguido del resto. Aquellos gruñidos de orco se escuchaban más cerca y el hedor de dichas criaturas ensombrecía el ánimo de la compañía.

—¿Qué hacemos? —murmuró Féstur desesperadamente.

—¡Silencio! —advirtió Ichár, murmurando de igual manera—. Ya vienen, en busca de su desdicha, nos observan desde hace tiempo. —Ichár se bajó del Pony y tomó el lazo que le colgaba de la silla y lo aseguró en una roca al pie del muro de piedra. Los demás bajaron posteriormente de sus ponys y los amarraron, el último en hacerlo fue Féstur, que estaba inseguro de toda la situación.

—Deberíamos permanecer montados, eso nos daría mayor ventaja sobre los orcos. —Féstur no se atrevía ni a aventurar su mirada en los oscuros y estrechos alrededores, suficiente tenía ya con los lóbregos ruidos que se venían escuchando.

—No necesariamente, chico —dijo Orduin, compartiendo una pose de vigilancia con Ichár—. Si con ellos traen huargos, más nos valdrán nuestros propios pies.

Gaerí estaba impacientándose ante la engañosa calma y el silencio traicionero, ondeaba su espada leve y decididamente.

—Yo digo que avancemos, sorprendámoslos antes que ellos a nosotros —murmuró Gaerí.

No influenciado por las palabras de su compañero, Ichár comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el incierto tramo que aún tenían por delante, empuñando fuertemente el mango de su espada, al igual que los otros con sus armas, que lo seguían paso a paso, Féstur no podía esconder sus manos temblorosas.

Repentina y abruptamente, gruñendo y aullando, desde arriba de los muros saltaron tres orcos y les hicieron frente, luego otros tres orcos montados en huargos se les unieron desde el fondo del camino. El espantoso ruido que salía de sus bocas estremecía a los enanos, incluso a Gaerí, que de todos era sin duda el más valiente. Los rugidos de los huargos paralizaban los pies de Féstur, pero seguía apuntando su espada al frente, guardándose detrás de los otros.

—¡Criaturas de Morgoth! —Ichár ondeó su espada—. ¡Su hora por fin les ha llegado, que su muerte sea un claro mensaje al enemigo, si el fuego destruirá al fuego, así será, pues la azul llama de Belegost reinará sobre el moribundo y negro humo de Angband! —Con estas palabras la batalla fue inaugurada, Ichár atacó primero al orco que estaba en medio de aquellos a que Gaerí decidió enfrentar solo, Féstur trataba de avanzar y dar un grito de guerra pero sus pies petrificados por el miedo no se lo permitían, Gaerí peleaba con los dos orcos, dando breves choques con sus espadas y agachándose y saltando, evadiendo las sucias hojas de las criaturas, burlándose en cada esquivada y haciéndoles cortes nuevos con su espada, que ya se estaba pintando de negro por la viscosa y repugnante sangre de los orcos, que gruñían fuertemente por el dolor que les causaban los rápidos ataques de Gaerí.

El orco con el que Ichár lidiaba ejercía resistencia empujando el borde de su espada con la del enano, haciéndolo retroceder y agacharse, Ichár jadeaba por el esfuerzo que le estaba costando resistir a la hostil insistencia del orco, hasta que finalmente logró impulsarse y quitó violentamente la hoja de Angband de su vista, y de inmediato incrustó su espada en el pecho del orco, dejándolo sin vida en un parpadeo.

Ichár deslizó la espada fuera del cuerpo del orco y después se giró, mirando a Féstur seriamente.

—¡Muchacho! —exclamó Ichár—. ¡Si tu hoja llega limpia a la ciudad, permanece en los talleres y abandona la compañía!

Féstur no tenía intenciones de ser solo un herrero, admiraba a Ichár y quería ser un guerrero igual que él, entonces entre el temor y las ganas de salir huyendo, dio el grito que tanto anhelaba expulsar y fue corriendo en auxilio de Orduin, aún dudando y arrepintiéndose de su decisión, pero no había vuelta atrás para Féstur, quién llegó justo a tiempo al enfrentamiento, pues en un descuido Orduin dejó de prestar atención a un huargo que creyó haber matado de un martillazo en la mandíbula, pues a su jinete sí logró quitarle la vida, pero al huargo solo lo había herido de muerte, y aún había rabia en aquella bestia suficiente para hacerla dar un último y moribundo ataque. Entonces, al saltar el huargo con todo su esfuerzo hacia Orduin con la mandíbula floja pero con los colmillos igual de afilados y ponzoñosos que en sus mejores días, Féstur dio un salto y aterrizando sobre sus rodillas, se deslizó hacia el espacio entre el huargo y Orduin y al ver sobre él aquella sobresaliente garganta del cuello del huargo, clavó su espada justo en esa zona y la bestia no pudo aullar de dolor siquiera, Féstur rió victorioso tras darle muerte al monstruoso animal y luego sacó su hoja ensangrentada, dejando caer el cuerpo del huargo a la dura piedra.

—¡Ahora es su turno, perros sarnosos! —exclamó Gaerí tras darle muerte a los dos orcos con los que fácilmente estaba batallando, corrió hacia el huargo con el que lidiaba Ichár y lanzó su espada hacia el orco que lo montaba, dando directo en su pecho, luego de un salto montó al huargo y tiró el cuerpo del orco, recuperando su espada en el proceso, antes de que el huargo pudiera alborotarse y lanzar mordidas a diestra y siniestra, clavó la espada en su lomo, hiriendo gravemente su corazón por el largo de la hoja forjada en Belegost, entonces el huargo aulló fatal y sombríamente, cayó al suelo y Gaerí simplemente se levantó y fue a ayudar a Féstur y a Orduin con los dos enemigos que estaban combatiendo.

Ichár asintió sorprendido tras la destreza mostrada por Gaerí.

—Ya lo tenía —se dijo a si mismo Ichár, y olvidando aquella idea, fue en auxilio de sus tres compatriotas. Se les unió entonces en la pelea contra el último orco y su huargo, Orduin e Ichár atacaban las patas sarnosas del animal mientras que Féstur y Orduin picaban los costados del jinete, los gruñidos y quejidos de ambas criaturas se confundían, su hedor a su vez se mezclaba con cada pinchazo de las hojas enanas, pues la sangre oscura de las criaturas malignas era terriblemente inconfundible.

Fue en un ágil salto que Ichár dio sobre una piedra que logró encontrarse frente al cuello del orco justo en línea con el del huargo, con un grito conclusivo ondeó Akhéb hacia abajo y terminó con la vida de ambas monstruosidades, terminando sobre una rodilla en el suelo ensangrentado, con el filo de su espada rozando la piedra lisa.

Al caer los cuerpos de los enemigos a su lado, Ichár se puso de pie y los miró brevemente, asegurando su caída, y sonriendo se volvió y vio a sus compañeros con ojos de orgullo, quienes compartían con él ese mismo rostro de victoria.

—¡La cima ha sido liberada! —Alzó Ichár su espada lo más alto que jamás había alzado nada en su vida, Orduin, Féstur y Gaerí también levantaron sus armas y entonaron cantos de justicia, deseando a Morgoth ruina y muerte.


End file.
